Kindergarten
by EMMETT-LOVERR
Summary: Renesemee starts kinder and she meets a new friend,Jenny. Will she fit in or get teased on. What will Jake do to help? And what will Jenny think of Jake?. R
1. Chapter 1

**I dnt know why people put disclaimers but I am putting one too. Hope you like the story. Ill update soon promise please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dnt own any of the characters in this story**

**Rennesme's Pov:**

My mommy woke me up extra early for school today. It was my first day of kindergarten. I just couldn't wait to meet my teacher and make new friend. I packed all of my stuff for school My Hello Kitty backpack, my Hello Kitty pencils, My Hello Kitty notebook and I went to the kitchen to get my Hello Kitty lunchbox. As I got closer to the kitchen I smelled something funny. The smell tickled my nose but at the same time it was in some sort of wired way good.

"Good morning honey." My mom said while facing the stove.

"What are you doing momma, what's that smell?" She looked at me with a serious face and my daddy answered.

"Sweetie you have got to start eating human food. What are people in your school going to think if they don't see you eat?" I knew he was right but I preferred hunting.

"So what am I going to eat at school?

"Mommy packed you some animal cookies and an apple sauce, but just in case I put a thermos in you lunchbox with _blood_. Be very careful. I trust you" I was happy I didn't have to only eat that yucky human food.

"Ok daddy I won't let you down." I ran to him and gave him a hug. Can we go see Uncle Emmett please he said he had a present for me.

"Yes Rennesme but you have to eat your eggs first."Uhhh I don't want to I thought to myself but I still knew that my daddy could hear me.

"Mommy do I really have to?" She set the yellow thing on a plate.

"Yes you do. Now eat up." Daddy patted the seat right next to him.

"Please don't make me eat this alone."

"Nessie don't be so whiney, it's not _that _bad you know." Said a voice I would know where ever I heard it.

"Jake!!!!!" I ran towards him and he picked me up into a tight hug.

"Hey there kiddo!" He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek." Are you exited for school?"

"Yes but I wish you can come with me." I said pouting

"Don't worry Nessie I'll be _closer_ than you think" Daddy looked at him in a strange face just like mommy did when she knew something about my Jake.

"Come on, ness I'll help you with your omelet." He ignored daddy and sat me on his lap. We finished faster than I thought and he picked me up again and swung me up in the air.

"So did you like the food or not" He asked.

"Umm… Kinda but I still prefer hunting a billion million trillion times." I sounded like a little girl. Even though I was physically six mommy always said that mentally I was older than Jake. That almost seemed impossible because of his height but he barely acted his age just like uncle Emmett .

"So can we leave now?" I whined again.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked confused

"To go see uncle Emmett" I replied

"Ohh. Why??"

"Because he said he had a surprise for me today and I want to see it."

"Then lets go." He hung me on his back and headed out the door." Bella! Get Nessies school stuff" He yelled and ran with me threw the trees .As we were about to get inside I touched his face and he saw my feelings and set me down on the ground.

"I thought you liked surprises" He said puzzled

"I do but not like this I thought it was a present not a party I hear them inside talking about my first day I change my mind take me to school." Auntie Alice opened the door and auntie Rose was beside her. They were both holding Cameras .

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Yelled Auntie Alice "let me take a picture of you and your Jake." She took a couple of pictures while auntie Rose was filming every thing on tape. I looked irritated and then saw mommy and Daddy walk in there the back door.

"So how do you like your surprise? Uncle Emmett was reaching out his gigantic arms to carry me. I walked towards him and thought of the right words to say.

"Umm it ok" Daddy knew exactly how I felt and so did uncle Jasper .

"You didn't like it?" Uncle Emmett said with a puppy face.

"I didn't say that." I laughed at his expression

"We bought you a cake" Uncle jasper held it in his hands and walked towards me

"More human food?" I complained.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want" Uncle jasper said

"I want it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake shouted

"Go ahead keep it" I said to Jacob and looked back at uncle Emmett. "Mommy can I go to school now ?" She gave me a glare

"Honey your going to be extremely early to class." Auntie Rose said as she stood next to Uncle Emmett and me.

"I Cant wait cant we just leave and make daddy drive slow?" I knew that was never going to happen but it was worth the shot.

"Yea like that's going to happen" Said mommy as Daddy gave her the _look._

"Well can we go please , Please , please" I begged I was really exited to meet new people human people that don't transform into wolves and are not related.

"Yes honey we can go your stuff are in the car." Yes . I was so happy we were going to get in the car and leave but I was also sad because Jacob was going to be away and I wanted him near I felt 100% safe with him . I was pouting all the way to the car not minding to look were I was going.

"What's wrong Nessie? Jacob asked as he opened the door for me not to bump my head into it. I looked up at him with my lower lip sticking out.

"Can you please come with me to school today?" I put on my puppy face and grabbed on to his leg.

"Nessie you know I cant I have to attend my own school so just get in the car ." He picked me up and sat me on the back seat. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. "love you" he said and then my dad backed up and hit the gas I knew we were never ever going to drive slow as long as he drove so I just sinked back into my chair and waited 10 minutes or so until we briefly came to a stop. I saw the school it was yellow on the outside and had something that really caught my eye . It was the huge play ground it had in the west side of the school

I opened the door and hung my backpack on my left arm and held my lunchbox on the right. "Love you" I said and went to my mom which had already gotten out of the car. She crouched down to my height and gave me kiss on the cheek the same place Jacob had. "Be good ok. I love you." she gave me another kiss .

"I love you too sweet heart and remember be _careful _ok ?" Daddy yelled out to me.

"I will." I said and walked into the school door. It was all full of drawings on the walls and frames of teacher of the year.

"Hi" A girl with long blonde haired girl with blue eyes said to me.

"Hi." I replied

"I'm Jenny who are you?"

"I'm Rennesme. It very nice to meet you Jenny."

"Nice to meet you too rene. Renesss. Umm your name is hard to say."

"It's ok you can call me Nessie if you'd like."

"Yea that would be cool. Do you wanna be fwends? She said in a baby voice in the other hand she talked like a baby .

"um-hum do you know were kindergarten class is? "

"Not really I'm new here and my mommy just droped me of a minute ago. What bout you?" She seemed like a nice girl and now to find my new class room.

"Yea same here, I just got here and im also new."

"Guess we got that in common."

"So what do we do to find our class?" suddenly a bell rang and we looked at each other awkwardly

"what does that mean?'' She asked confuzed

"I don't know , maybe we should go to the office."I suggested

"sure because maybe we should go because um it probably means that class started or something." Maybe she was right but I wasent really sure. We saw the big sign that said Office. I went to knock but jenny had already opened the door.

"Hello mister I need to know umm were to go cuz I heard something ring and I didn't know what it was so me and my friend here A.K.A Nessie said we should come here cuz u like are the principle and you can tell us were are class iz cuz we are so confuzed and wierded out by the ringy noise so can you please like um what was I gonna say ? Ohh yea do you know were the kindergarten class is umm do you?" Jenny talked so fast and I think she gave the principle a head ache.

"Yes I do know were your class is. Follow me."He lead us to a door that said : Ms. Martinez's Kindergarten Class. He opened the door and we saw more than 20 deskes . And there were two empty seats in the back.

"Hello and who are these little girls?" A woman with strait black hair asked

"Go ahed girls present yourselves" The principle said

"Im Rennesme" I said blushing

"And Im jenny. Did you know we are friend we are so are like sisters."How did we get so close so fast I just met her.?

"Ohh that's nice. How about you two sit in the chirs back there next to the window?"

"Yea sure" Jenny answered as cheerfull as ever and got my hand and pulled me along. We put our book bags at the back of our chairs and sat down.

"Ok class today we are going to start learning how to read."Ohh this is going to be easy I already know how to read.

* * * * * * *

"Ok class time for recess get your lunch box and form a small to tall line."I got in the line and was in the middle of two boys.

"So what do you have to eat for snack?"Jenny asked as she sat onone of the tables of the playground."I have gummy bears and an apple"

"I have animal cookies and applesauce."eww I would totally let her have the human nasty food.

"I will trade you the cookies for the gummys" she said

"umm u can keep them im not hungry."I left my lunchbox on the table and walked towards the fence which had a view to the forest. I saw something move and made my eyes follow the sudden was jake he was here with me in the forest I had to see him.

"Jake?"I whispered"Jake?" I heared him howl I cant believe it he just made my day.

"Hey lock ness monster. What are you doing whispering to the trees ?"It wasent Jenny it was a boy

"Monster monster thry named you after a monster." he stuck his tounge out at me and pointed.

"I am not a monster who told you that?"I was getting angry did he find out that I was half vampire and half human?

"Shut up you ugly curly brown headed monster." I was getting aggravated and then I saw othe r boys come closer. They imitated the same thing the boy was doing and they repeated:"Moster monster you are a monster"

"STOP CALL-ING ME A MON-STER!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at them and jumped the fence into the forest. Tears ran threw my cheeks and I did not restrain my speed ."I am not a monster no im not."

"Nessie whats wrong?"Jake was at my side and picked me up in his arms.

"Like you don't know."

"Don't cry he gave me a kiss on the cheek and my eyes closed shut.

**O my god I did a new storie horray for me. So please r&r and I don't care if it's a bad or good review hope you like.**

.

.


	2. Uncle Emmett

Rennesme's pov:

"Ness don't cry those kids don't know that you are a vampire they think that you are a monster because of your name now come on you have to go back to class your teacher is probably going crazy" Jake tried to soothe me but it didn't work

"No, No , No . Please don't make me go back. Those kids there calling me a monster because of the nickname you gave me? I am not a monster. I didn't decide that I wanted to become half vampire and half human but I was born like that anyway . I didn't have a choice did I? and I know that you didn't mean to call me a ,monster well put me a name that meant it."

"Aww, Nessie don't do this to me you no u have to go to school and a matter a fact I do too." He gave me a kiss on the cheek again. We walked to my school and I really hoped I didn't have to come to this again tomorrow.. I heard someone call out my name from the bushes.

"Nessie?, Nessie? Where are you?" I knew who that little voice was . It was Jenny. As we approached the sound grew louder and then she was visible.

"There you are I knew you would come" she ran to me and gave me a huge hug. She looked up beside me and blushed I knew what she was thinking. "Who is he.?"

"That's my Jacob." Jake pulled me closer to him with on arm and he felt warm to the touch.

"He's cute." I didn't know what to say I felt anger and another felling I never felt before something I couldn't recall.

"Don't talk about him like that he is _MINE_! Only MINE!" Jake was laughing behind me and I turned around he stopped automatically "What's so funny?

"Don't be jealous Nessie you know I only LOVE YOU. And ONLY YOU."

He mocked my last words but I wasn't mad anymore. Now that I knew he only loved _me_."

"Go to school Jenny I'll catch up with you later." She walked towards the school with out a response. I knew I had hurt her feelings and I really didn't mean it.

"Go on Rennesme . I swear I'll pick you up from school today and better yet on my bike the one you like." My face lit up and was glad he was coming and not daddy or Mommy they would of killed me if they found out that I had ran away from school.

"Twanks Jake" I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me on the cheek. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too ness" I walked toward my school with out looking back. And as I got closer to the fence I thought of jumping but it was easier to rip it apart. So I did . I went over to the slides to hide but as I looked up I realized I wasn't the only one there . Jenny was right in front and saw me tear apart the fence easily.

Miss. Martinez's pov:

How did she jump that fence so fast and run at the speed of light.

I was in shock and terrified to know that one of my students had just run away . was that even true I looked to my side and saw I wasn't dreaming. Out of my two years teaching this had never happened why now the first day of school. I got the kids into a line and took them to class.

"Stay here and color or do something I'll be right back." told them while I ran to the files in the office. Regina- Reba- Rennesme. I went to the phone and dialed after the third ring a man picked up.

"Yello?" the voice said

"Yes good morning this is Rennesme's teacher Kristy Martinez and Your daughter ran away. Into the forest I need you to come as fast as you can. I am not lying she jumped the fence and ran just ran."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." and click.

I ran to my class and suspected not more than one seat empty but I found two seats empty.

"Where's Jenny?" I started to hyperventilate.

A little girl raised her hand and she was so cute I picked her.

"Wight after you left she wan outside of the cwassroom to fwind the oter girl." re you kidding me not only one little girl was gone but two. I was beginning to worry how long her father would get here but As I thought of that there was a knock on the door.

"Hello are you Nessies teacher?'' He was beautiful and muscular his eyes were golden and he looked like and angel. His voice so melodic.

"Ye. Yes yes I' am. And who are you?" I struggled to get the words out. I let my hair loose and shook it with my hand.

"I'm her uncle Emmett. And you called my house but her dad was not there so here. I am were did she go?" I was dazed by his beauty and forgot what to say. I wondered if he was single

"She is not the only one missing. Apparently her friend Jenny went out to look for her." His eyes opened wide and I lead him toward the playground were I had last seen Rennesme . As I opened the doors there they were both of them facing each other only that Jenny's face was surprised and in shock.

"Ha.. Ha- ha- how did you do that?" jenny stuttered the words out. In back of Rennesme the fence was broken and I wondered if she was the one that did that?

"O man your in trouble." The man well the angel that was next to me said to Rennesme and walked her way.

"Please uncle Emmett what happens in school stays in school ok? Rennesme eyes sparkled as she saw her uncle.

"Sorry Ness But I think auntie Alice told them already." he said

"Can we leave?" she asked inpatient

"Yes."

"Bye Nessie" Jenny said and ran to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

Rennesme went and got her book bag and left I was so glad that nothing bad had happened to her and to Jenny and was happy it was all over.

* * *

It was 3:00 and School was over the bell rang and all the kids ran to thiere parents and the teachers to their cars. But there was a boy waiting next to a black bike. And he spend a while there till I went to ask him who he was waiting for.

"And who may you be looking for?" I asked

"I'm looking for My Rennesme. Do you know were she is I told her I would be waiting for her." His voice was rough and I felt extremely short next to him. And I measured 6'1 .

"Umm she left with her uncle." Her extremely hot Uncle. I thought in my head.

"Ok then sorry guess I'll stop by her house then thanks " he put one leg over the bike and started it. "Bye"

"Wait , what are you of Rennesme ." I asked but there was only smoke where he once stood.


End file.
